Der verhängnisvolle Camping Trip
by Mathra
Summary: Ein geplanter Camping Trip läuft aus dem Ruder. Mücken, Todesser und unerwartete Geständnisse lassen diesen Ausflug zu einem unvergesslichem Erlebnis werden.
1. Chapter 1

Camping Trip oder _Interessanter als Fungus-Infektionen_

"Warum sind wir eigentlich hier?", fragte Peter missmutig und fuchtelte mit den Armen vor seinem Gesicht herum. Mücken umschwärmten ihn wie Motten das Licht.

James, der hinter ihm durchs Unterholz trottete, einen grauen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und mit schweißnassen, an der Stirn klebenden Haaren, schnaubte vor Anstrengung. „Frag Sirius, das alles war _seine_ glorreiche Idee."

Sirius schaute empört zu ihnen hinüber. „Stellt euch nicht so an." Er kletterte über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm. „Was gibt es besseres als einen Wochenendausflug in die Walisische Wildnis? Ohne Frauen, fließend Wasser und jegliche Zivilisation?"

Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Einen Tagesausflug in den Park. Mit fließend Wasser und jeder Menge Zivilisation." Er stolperte über eine Baumwurzel. Verdammt, nun hatte er sich sein T-Shirt an einem Ast aufgerissen.

„Und Frauen!", rief Peter, der sich seinen Rucksack auf den Kopf gesetzt hatte und ihn nun mit einer Hand festhielt, während er mit der anderen ungestüm um seinen Kopf herum wedelte.

Remus warf einen Blick auf ihre kleine Gruppe. Sie waren alle durchgeschwitzt von ihrem Marsch durch das Dickicht des Waldes. Nur in Sirius´ Gesicht saß ein breites Grinsen, dass entgegen aller biologischen Wahrscheinlichkeit noch breiter wurde, als er Remus Blick bemerkte. James und Peter hatten beide äußerst qualverzerrte und selbstmitleidige Mienen aufgesetzt. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er genauso dreinblickte. Es war fast subtropisch heiß, seine Kleidung klebte an ihm wie eine zweite Haut und Sirius besaß tatsächlich die Unverschämtheit, ihn anzugrinsen. „Warum noch mal konnten wir nicht einfach zum See apparieren?", fragte er schlecht gelaunt.

„Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?", sagte Sirius und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Es gehörte verboten.

„Das hier nennst du _Spaß_?", fragte Peter und schüttelte sich. „Ich werde von irgendwelchen Insekten-Viechern zerfleischt und du nennst das Spaß."

„Solange es nur Mücken sind, geht es ja noch." James sah sich misstrauisch um. Das Dickicht bot wenig freie Sicht, wie Remus feststellte.

James marschierte weiter. „Mir gefällt es hier nicht.", sagte er.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es hier wilde Bären gibt.", sagte Remus amüsiert und prallte fast gegen Sirius, der stehen geblieben war, um ihm einen Ast aus dem Weg zu halten. Anstatt sich zu bedanken, funkelte Remus ihn an und war äußerst zufrieden als Sirius´ Grinsen seitwärts aus seinem Gesicht rutschte.

„Das hat mein Großonkel Rufus auch gesagt.", antwortete James. Er zog dramatisch Luft durch seine Zähne. „Zwei Minuten bevor ihn ein Bär fraß."

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie lange noch?", jaulte Peter an der Spitze ihrer kleinen Kolonne. „Wann sind wir denn endlich da?"

„Es kann sich nur noch um Stunden handeln.", grummelte Sirius.

Remus warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch Sirius ignorierte ihn.

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Wie müssten gleich da sein. Wer hat denn die Karte…"

Remus verbannte Sirius´ Stimme aus seinem Kopf und versuchte sich ganz auf den schmalen Pfad vor sich zu konzentrieren.

„…ich dachte du hast die Karte?" James.

Remus verfluchte sich innerlich. Warum hatte er sich darauf eingelassen? Sirius und James brillante Ideen hatten sie schon zu Schulzeiten in höchst interessante Situationen gebracht, nur um diese Fähigkeit in ihrer Auroren-Ausbildung endgültig zu perfektionieren.

„…du wolltest sie doch einstecken!" Sirius.

Remus stolperte über eine weitere Baumwurzel und fluchte lautstark.

„Ich? Nein, du!"

Tief Luftholen. Ein- und Ausatmen. Gleich konnten sie das Zelt aufbauen und ein erfrischendes Bad im See nehmen. Vorausgesetzt sie würden ihn noch in _diesem_ Sommer finden.

James und Sirius wühlten beide wie verrückt in ihren Rucksäcken.

„Wo ist denn Peter hin?", fragte Remus.

James blickte sich suchend um.

„Er war grade noch genau vor uns.", sagte Sirius tonlos mit einem Achselzucken.

„Ich sage nur ein Wort.", sagte James. „Bären!"

Sirius schnaubte.

„Leute!" Peters Stimme drang von ziemlicher Entfernung an Remus Ohr. „Hier! Der See, ich hab ihn gefunden!" Ein rotes Signal stieg in einiger Entfernung über den Bäumen empor.

„Wenigstens dazu ist er zu gebrauchen.", murmelte Sirius und marschierte ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen davon. James und Remus teilten einen genervten Blick und schlossen sich ihm an.

Sie folgten dem roten Licht das letzte Stück des schmalen Pfades entlang, der schließlich in eine kleine halbrunde Lichtung am Ufer eines Sees mündete, an dem Peter auf seinem Rucksack hockte, den Zauberstab auf den Knien.

* * *

„Gut, das wäre erledigt.", zufrieden betrachtete Remus sein Werk. Das Zelt war aufgebaut, ihre Rucksäcke verstaut und der See lockte mit seiner in der Abendsonne funkelnden Oberfläche.

„Wenn bloß die Mücken nicht wären.", sagte Peter und schenkte ihm ein wehleidiges Lächeln. „Es sind einfach zu viele Mücken. Horden, nein, Nationen von Mücken, die uns umkreisen und Rache an uns für all ihre ermordeten Brüder und Schwestern planen."

„Toll...", murmelte Sirius. „Er wird uns mit seinem Gerede zu Tode langweilen, als wenn wir mit Voldemort nicht genug zu tun hätten."

Peter zuckte zusammen und drängte sich hastig an ihm vorbei ins Zelt. Sirius ignorierte ihn und blickte nur kurz zu Remus, dann kehrte er ihm den Rücken zu.

Remus seufzte. Immer diese ständige Provokationen. Er war kein großes Geheimnis, dass Peter und Sirius nicht von einander begeistert waren, ohne James hatten sie so gut wie überhaupt keine Gemeinsamkeiten. Das Kräfteverhältnis innerhalb der Gruppe hatte sich verschoben. Er wusste nur noch nicht, in welche Richtung.

James kam nur mit einer Badehose bekleidet aus dem Inneren ihres magisch vergrößerten Zeltes.

„Wer zuletzt im Wasser ist, muss Feuerholz sammeln! Ohne Magie!", rief er und sprintete auf das Ufer zu, eine verschwommene Gestalt mit schwarzen Haarschopf und grell-grüner Badehose.

Remus seufzte. Sie waren doch keine 14 mehr. Im selben Augenblick stürmte ein halbnackter Peter mit einem lauten „Aus dem Weg!" auf ihn zu, prallte gegen ihn, fing sich wieder und plantschte in das seichte Uferwasser. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

Sirius schmiss seinen Rucksack ins Zelt, zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, stolperte auf einem Bein hinkend aus seiner Hose und rannte ihm heftig mit den Armen rudernd nach.

Er ging in das von stickiger Nachmittagsluft erfüllte Zelt und kramte in seiner Tasche auf einem der Betten nach seiner alten Badehose. Sorgfältig legte er seine Kleidung zusammen und zog sich um.

Am Seeufer streckte er vorsichtig einen Zeh ins Wasser. Brrr… Trotzig trottete er ins kalte Wasser und tauchte so bald wie möglich ab, bis nur noch sein Kopf aus dem Wasser lugte.

* * *

„Mann, hab ich einen Hunger!" James lag lang ausgestreckt auf dem Gras vor ihrem Zelt und ließ sich von den letzten direkten Sonnenstrahlen trocknen, die noch eben über den Baumwipfeln hervorschauten.

„Ich würde sogar einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter verdrücken, wenn man ihn mir vorsetzten würde.", sagte Sirius, der mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen neben James lag und träge gegen die Sonne anblinzelte.

Auf nichts ist so Verlass, wie auf die Gefräßigkeit meiner Freunde, dachte Remus.

_Grmbl _antwortete Peters Magen wie auf Kommando.

Fertig abgetrocknet und angezogen stand Remus auf. Er hatte noch keine zehn Schritte Richtung Wald gemacht, als er Sirius hinter sich herrufen hörte: „Hey, wo willst du hin?" Er war aufgestanden und griff nach seiner achtlos auf den Boden gefallenen Hose.

„Das war doch wohl ein Zeichen mit dem überdimensional großem Zaunpfahl fürs Feuerholz, oder?"

„Beeil dich! Es wird gleich dunkel und ich hab Hunger…" James wedelte müde mit seiner Hand durch die Luft.

„Ihr wisst schon, dass wir Zauberer sind?" Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Bei einem richtigen Camping-Ausflug braucht man auch ein richtiges Feuer." Sirius zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Warte, ich komm mit und helf dir tragen."

Remus sah ihn belustigt an. Auf seiner Hose zeichneten sich dunkle nasse Flecken ab, das T-Shirt klebte ihm am Körper und seine Haare standen fast so wild ab, wie die von James. Remus drehte sich um und ging zielstrebig in das Unterholz des Schatten spendenden Waldes.

* * *

Schweigend stapften sie durch das Gehölz. Gelegentlich blieb einer von ihnen stehen und sammelte einen Ast auf. Die Sonne war mittlerweile hinter den Baumwipfeln verschwunden und Insekten schwirrten durch den dämmrigen Wald. Im Gebüsch raschelten fast unsichtbare Schatten.

„Scheiße!"

Hinter ihm gab es ein schmerzverheißendes Gepolter. Remus drehte sich um. Sirius lag der Länge nach auf dem Boden. Seine bereits gesammelten Äste bildeten einen interessanten Mikadohaufen um ihn herum. Ein großer Käfer krabbelte entsetzt davon.

„Ich bin über einen beschissenen Stein gestolpert."

Sirius rappelte sich mühselig hoch und rieb sich seinen Ellenbogen. Mit aller Wucht trat er gegen einen der herumliegenden Äste.

„Ahh!" Einen Schmerzensschrei später hüpfte Sirius mit qualverzerrtem Gesicht auf einem Bein umher. „Ich hab mir mindestens den Zeh gebrochen. Wenn nicht sogar den halben Fuß! Das wars! Aus. Ende. Schluss mit lustig. Es reicht."

Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wessen glorreiche Idee war der Ausflug noch mal gewesen?

„Was gibt's denn da zu grinsen?", schnappte Sirius. Er fluchte kaum hörbar.

„Nichts." Er senkte den Kopf und prustete laut und blechern hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„War das etwa ein Lachen? Du kannst nicht so selbstmörderisch veranlagt sein und in dieser Situation lachen!"

„Nein, nein."

Remus versuchte ein paar der heruntergefallenen Äste mit auf seinen Stapel zu packen. „Komm, das reicht bestimmt. Mit so einer ernsthaften Verletzung ist nicht zu spaßen. Vielleicht muss dein Fuß amputiert werden." Sirius blickte in panisch an. Dann zog er eine seiner blasiertesten Mienen. „Hmpf.", war sein einziger Kommentar.

Remus grinste. „Kannst du gehen?"

Sirius setzte seinen Fuß vorsichtig auf und machte einen Schritt. Eine Triade eindeutig nicht jugendfreier Schimpfwörter folgte.

„Na gut." Remus sah sich um. „Hier, stütz dich auf diesen Stock. Genau. Und den anderen Arm kannst du um meine Schulter legen. Okay, ganz vorsichtig, sonst gibt's überhaupt kein Feuerholz mehr."

Mehr stolpernd und humpelnd als laufend machten sie ihren Weg durch den Wald. Die Äste kratzten an seinen Händen und Beinen, Sirius Arm lag schwer auf seiner Schulter und sein Atem streifte Remus' Hals. Die Gelegenheit war günstig.

„Sirius?"

„Hm."

Er holte tief Luft. „Ich wollte mir dir reden."

Sirius drehte ruckartig den Kopf.

„Ich weiß bescheid."

Sirius Mund stand offen. Wie ein Frosch auf Beutefang, dachte Remus.

„Du weißt…?"

„Natürlich, du kannst es nicht besonders gut verbergen."

Sirius Adamsapfel zitterte kaum merklich. Als er sprach, brach seine Stimme.

„Und du willst…, du willst mit mir darüber reden?"

„Ja.", er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Ich will mit dir über Peter reden."

Schweigen. Schweigen war gut, dachte Remus, wenigstens kein Gebrüll. Schweigen war sehr gut. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Sirius stellte er fest, dass Sirius ihn mit tellergroßen Augen anglotzte. Die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Ochsenfrosch verstärkte sich. Remus konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Boden, teilweise um nicht zu stolpern und teilweise um Sirius nicht angucken zu müssen.

„Dein Verhalten ihm gegenüber ist … nicht gerade freundlich." Immer noch keine Explosion. Das hier war leichter, als er erwartet hatte. „Sein Selbstwertgefühl ist nicht das größte. Das war es noch nie. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er nie eine Vaterfigur in seinem Leben hatte. Außer McGonagall." Etwas krabbelte in seinen Haaren und er wischte es fort. „Ich weiß selber, dass er nicht immer der schnellste ist. Aber er hat sich gebessert. Wirklich." Er behielt lieber für sich, dass es ihm wahrscheinlich ganz gut tat, aus Sirius' und James' Schatten getreten zu sein und sich nicht mehr ständig an ihnen messen zu müssen. Laut sagte er: "Und es würde ihm helfen, wenn du ihn ein wenig unterstützen könntest. Was sagst du dazu? Genug ist genug, meinst du nicht auch?", er drehte seinen Kopf und sah Sirius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Sirius starrte auf einen Punkt irgendwo zwischen seinem Ohr und seiner Nase. „Ja.", stimmte er ihm murmelnd zu. „Auf jeden Fall." Und dann: „Ähh, was ist genug?"

„Argh!" Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Remus warf frustriert die Hände in die Höhe, so dass die so sorgfältig gestapelten Äste links und rechts durch die Gegend flogen. „Sirius!" Er war stehen geblieben und presste seinen geballten Fäuste gegen sein Bein, um Sirius nicht hier auf der Stelle zu erwürgen. Oder seinen Kopf gegen einen Baum zu schlagen. Einen dicken Baum, mit besonders harter Rinde.

„Huh?"

Besser wäre noch ein Fels, ein mit giftigem Moos überzogener Fels. Er spürte wie Hitze in ihm hochstieg, wie Dampf aus einem kochenden Wasserkessel.

„Sirius, was in Merlins Namen ist los mit dir?" Er schnappte sich einen der heruntergefallenen Äste vom Boden und richtete ihn auf Sirius Brust.

„Du-"

Pieks.

„-benimmst dich schon den ganzen Tag-"

Pieks.

„-wie ein kompletter Vollidiot!"

Doppelpieks.

Sirius stolperte/hüpfte zwei Schritte zurück mit einem Ausdruck der Verblüffung im Gesicht, der Remus klar machte, dass er nichts von seinen gutgemeinten gruppentherapeutischen Schlichtungsversuchen mitbekommen hatte.

„Du bist unmöglich!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort stampfte er in Richtung des Lagerplatzes davon.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

„Warte!", keuchte jemand hinter ihm. „Remus, nun warte doch mal…" Dieser Jemand konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben. Er marschierte weiter ohne sich umzudrehen. „Moony!"

Er wirbelte herum. „Wag es nicht! Wag es ja nicht!"

Sirius hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Stille legte sich über sie.

„Moo… Remus.", keuchte Sirius und hob abwehrend die Hände. Es fehlte nur noch die weiße Flagge. Remus hatte sich immer für einen Pazifisten gehalten, aber in diesem Moment hätte er alles gegeben für eine große, schwere Keule beschlagen mit spitzen rostigen Nägeln.

„Es tut mir leid, okay?" Sirius hoppelte langsam heran. „Ich war… Ich war abgelenkt und…"

„Wir sind allein in einem großen dunklen Wald. Was kann dich da wohl ablenken?", zischte Remus.

„Du verstehst nicht... Nun bleib doch mal einen Augenblick stehen!" Er griff nach Remus Arm, doch Remus riss sich los.

„Was gibt es denn da zu verstehen? Du warst schon immer ein egoistischer, ungehobelter..."

„Remus," Sirius hatte ihn endgültig eingeholt, fasste ihn an beiden Schultern und wirbelte ihn zu sich herum. Sein Blick war so verschwommen wie der der geistig verwirrten Patienten im St. Mungos. „Ich... Ich..."

Sirius brach ab und drehte den Kopf. Er horchte in den Wald hinein. Remus verdrehte die Augen. Es war kein Laut zu hören.

„Was soll denn …?"

„Psst!", zischte Sirius, umklammerte dabei noch immer Remus' Schultern..

„Was…?"

„Hörst du das?", flüsterte er.

„Nein.", fauchte Remus ihn an. „Ich höre gar nichts."

„Genau." Sirius ließ ihn los und kramte mit einer Hand nach seinen Zauberstab. Mit der anderen griff er Remus' Arm und zog ihn zu Boden. „Das ist es ja."

„Es gibt in Wales schon seit Jahrhunderten keine Bären mehr."

„Es geht mir nicht um irgendwelche bescheuerten Bären. Hier stimmt etwas nicht.", murmelte Sirius. „Kein Vogel ist mehr zu hören."

„Es ist dunkel! Die Vögel schlafen."

„Auch im Dunkeln gibt es Geräusche. Tiere, die nur nachts herauskommen." Remus verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Hört, hört, es spricht Botanikexperte Black. Aber Sirius fuhr fort: „Aber jetzt ist es still. Viel zu still." Er kroch halb, robbte halb in einen Busch hinein. „Los, komm."

„Wie sind hier nicht im Aurorentraining!", zischte Remus.

„Und warum flüsterst du dann?"

„Ich flüstere überhaupt nicht.", flüsterte Remus und kroch neben Sirius. „Wenn gleich eine riesige Spinne mein T-Shirt hoch krabbelt, und ich dich in einem Anflug von Panik niederwalze, bist du selber schuld, kapiert?"

Es war so dunkel, dass er Sirius nur noch in verschwommenen Grautönen ausmachen konnte. Er hockte stocksteif da, den Zauberstab in der Hand, als würde er Witterung aufnehmen.

Da! Jetzt hörte er es auch. Undeutliche Stimme trieben durch den Wald. Er konnte nicht ausmachen, was sie sagten.

Er begann wieder aus dem Gebüsch hervorzukommen. „Das sind bestimmt James und Peter, die uns suchen. James denkt zweifellos ein Bär hatte uns gefre…"

Plötzlich packte Sirius ihn und drückte ihn zu Boden. Eine raue salzige Hand presste sich fest auf Remus' Mund und Nase. Wie aus Reflex versuchte er sich zu befreien. Doch Sirius drehte sich bis sein Arm und Oberkörper schwer auf ihm lagen. Es gab kein Entkommen. Genau über sich konnte er das Glitzern in Sirius' Augen ausmachen. Seine Pupillen blitzten hin und her. Langsam bekam er keine Luft mehr und versuchte verzweifelt Sirius zu zeigen, dass er gleich ersticken würde. Er wälzte sich von links nach rechts, doch ohne Ergebnis. Sirius bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Wie in Trance starrte er in die Dunkelheit. Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, schob Sirius seine Hand ein Stück nach unten. Luft strömte durch Remus Nase in seine Lungen, so dass sein Hals brannte.

Die Stimmen, die durchs Unterholz zu ihnen drangen waren weder James' noch Peters. Remus blieb still liegen und befahl seinem Körper, sich zu entspannen. Sirius Hand verströmte den Geschmack von Salz und Erde in seinem Mund. Er blickte zu ihm auf. Sirius hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf in Richtung der Stimmen gedreht. Wie ein wildes Tier, dachte Remus und schloss ebenfalls die Augen, um sich besser auf die Geräusche um ihn herum konzentrieren zu können.

Ein Ast knackte, nur ein paar Meter entfernt. Laub raschelte und er bildete sich ein, das Knirschen von schweren Stiefeln auf dem Boden zu hören.

Als endlich jemand sprach, war es so nah, dass sich Remus vor Schreck auf die Zunge biss.

„Es kann nicht mehr weit sein.", knurrte eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme.

„Dann solltest du lieber die Klappe halten." Die zweite Stimme hatten einen eisigen Unterton.

Der Geschmack von Eisen breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Die beiden Männer mussten sich genau neben ihnen befinden. Warum gingen sie nicht weiter?

„Du hast mir nicht zu befehlen!"

„Sei still.", zischelte die zweite Stimme. Eine Robe raschelte. „Wir müssen erfolgreich sein. Noch einen Misserfolg wird uns der Dunkle Lord nicht vergeben."

Eisige Kälte breitete sich in Remus aus. Todesser! Er spürte wie Sirius die Luft anhielt. Was wollten sie hier? Wen suchten sie? James und Peter, sie mussten sie warnen!

„Wieso _uns_?", bellte der andere. „Es war nicht mein Fehler, dass sie entkommen sind. _Du_ solltest dich um sie kümmern."

„Das hätte ich auch, wenn nicht Moody und der halbe verfluchte Orden aufgekreuzt wären." Etwas flackerte kurz auf und Remus kauerte sich automatisch noch kleiner zusammen.

„Kritisiere mich nie wieder, oder es wird das letzte sein, dass du tust." Das rot-glühende Ende einer Zigarette beleuchtete kurz das fahle, harsche Gesicht eines Mannes, in dem gelbe Zähne glänzten.

„Ho, ho, nun hör sich das einer an.", feixte der im Dunklen verborgene Mann. „Was spuckst du doch für große Töne, wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht in der Nähe ist." Er gluckste düster. „Ich habe dich winseln hören, als Er dich befragt hat. Da warst du nicht so mutig. Gejammert wie ein Baby hast du."

„Kein Wort mehr!"

„Oder was?", spottete der Mann im Dunkeln. „Willst du mich verpetzen? Das glaube ich kaum!"

„Kein Wort mehr…", betont ruhig stieß der rauchende Mann einen Schwall Luft aus. „…oder ich muss den Dunklen Lord wohl davon in Kenntnis setzten, wie es um den wahren Verwandtschaftsgrad deiner Frau zu gewissen Halbblütern steht…"

„Das wagst du nicht!", keuchte der Mann im Dunkeln. Remus konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Mann erbleichte.

„Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?"

Der große Mann machte einen Schritt auf den rauchenden Todesser zu, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und das Gesicht verzehrt. „Wenn du auch nur daran denkst…"

„Reg dich ab." Der Todesser nahm einen letzten Zug und warf den Rest der Zigarette auf den Boden, wo er ihn austrat. „Stell mich nie wieder in Frage und niemand wird jemals etwas davon erfahren." Sein gehässiges Grinsen war ihm förmlich anzuhören. „Solange du tust, was ich dir sage."

Remus vernahm das Knirschen des Laubs auf dem Boden, als er sich umdrehte und davon marschierte. Seine Stimme entfernte sich langsam. „Komm jetzt, bringen wir es zu Ende."

Das zweite Paar Stiefel entfernte sich ebenfalls.

* * *

Sie lagen da wie versteinert, Sirius presste ihn immer noch auf den Boden. Remus' Brust schmerzte unter Sirius Gewicht und ein Stein stach ihn in seine rechte Schulter. Endlich lockerte Sirius vorsichtig den Griff um seinen Mund. Remus nickte zaghaft. Die Hand verschwand und Remus schnappte nach Luft.

Ein oder zwei Sekunden starrten sie sich einfach nur an, dann sprang Sirius auf. „Wir müssen die anderen warnen!", hustete Remus und wollte gerade los stürmen, als Sirius ihn erneut am Arm packte und ihn hinter sich her zerrte. Äste schlugen ihm ins Gesicht. Er stolperte über eine Wurzel und fiel hin. Er spürte, wie er sich die Knie und Handflächen aufschürfte. Dennoch hastete Sirius weiter ohne Pause durch die Dunkelheit.

Remus hatte keinen besonders ausgeprägten Orientierungssinn, aber war er sich sicher, dass sie in die falsche Richtung liefen.

„Wir sind hier falsch.", keuchte er. „Sie sind in die andere Richtung gelaufen. Wir müssen umdrehen."

„Nein." Sirius hetzte weiter durch das Unterholz.

Remus versuchte sich loszureißen. Er zog und zerrte, aber Sirius ließ ihn nicht los, sondern zog ihn erbarmungslos weiter.

„Bleib sofort stehen. Wir können sie doch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen."

Sirius blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Remus frontal gegen ihn prallte. Er packte seine Schultern, nein, er krallte sich in seine Schultern bis Remus das Gefühl hatte, er würde ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen kratzen. „Ich würde euch niemals im Stich lassen.", knurrte er. „Wir müssen einen Bogen schlagen, sonst laufen wir direkt in die Todesser hinein. War das jetzt klar und deutlich genug für dich?"

Remus schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Sirius zog ihn weiter durch den stillen Wald. Die einzigen Geräusche waren das Rascheln des Laubes und das Knacken der Äste unter ihren Füßen und ihr Atem, der ihm in seinem Kopf wie ein Trommelfeuer vorkam.

Er konnte das eisige Schweigen, dass von Sirius ausging wie eine wabernde Wolke, nicht länger ertragen. „Sie müssen Peters Signal gesehen haben.", japste er.

Sirius drehte sich nicht einmal um. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Warum sollten sie ausgerechnet hier nach einem Signalfeuer Ausschau halten?"

„Aber wie konnten sie sonst wissen, dass wir hier sind?" Er hatte Schwierigkeiten Luft zu holen und das Gefühl von flüssigem Eisen, das seinen Rachen hinunterlief, verstärkte sich mit jedem Schritt.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Gerade als er dachte, dass er keinen weiteren Schritt tun könnte, durchbrachen sie das Dickicht und erreichten das Ufer des Sees. Der Mond erhellte den bisher von den Baumkronen verdeckten Himmel und spiegelte sich auf der Wasseroberfläche. Remus kniff die Augen zusammen, denn die plötzliche Helligkeit blendete ihn. Gleichzeitig überlief ihn ein Schauer, als er daran dachte, dass der letzte Vollmond knapp zwei Wochen her war. Genauso lange, wie es bis zum nächsten mal dauern würde. Er stützte die Arme auf die Knie und schnappte nach Luft. Neben ihm stand Sirius, den Kopf hoch erhoben und in die Nacht hinein lauschend. Remus staunte, denn Sirius war nicht einmal besonders außer Atem. Das Training hatte anscheinend ganze Dienste geleistet.

„Wie weit ist es noch?", fragte er, sobald er wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam.

„Es kann nicht mehr weit sein. Wir sind einen großen Halbkreis gelaufen. Jetzt befinden wir uns hinter den Zelten. Komm."

Mit erhobenen Zauberstäbe pirschten sie sich vorsichtig am Ufer entlang. Schwärme von Mücken umkreisten sie und Remus musste sich mit aller Willenskraft davon abhalten, sie nicht mit hektischen Bewegungen zu vertreiben.

Der Platz vor den Zelten schien vollkommen leblos. Weder Peters Schnarcher noch James' Gemurmel durchbrach die Stille. In diesem Moment wurde Remus klar, dass etwas absolut nicht stimmte.

„Sirius", zischte er.

Zu spät, Sirius hatte sich inzwischen geduckt und schlich lautlos auf die Zelte zu.

„Sirius!", keuchte er mit letztem Atem. Er stürzte vorwärts und schlang seine Arme um Sirius Beine. Sirius schlug dumpf auf dem Boden auf. „Was...??" Im gleichen Moment flogen zwei grüne Strahlen über ihre Köpfe. Sirius stieß Remus zurück ins Gebüsch und hechtete hinter einen halbvermoderten Baumstamm. Wieder schlug ein Blitz knapp neben seinem Kopf ein. Brocken brüchiger Rinde flogen bis zu Remus hinüber.

Bisher hatte er Sirius noch nie in einem wirklichen Kampf gesehen. Auf einmal war er auf seltsame Art und Weise froh, nicht auf der anderen Seite zu stehen. Sirius feuerte ununterbrochen einen Spruch nach dem nächsten ab, rollte zu einem umgestürzten Baum und zurück, suchte wieder Deckung und feuerte erneut. Remus fühlte sich auf seltsame Weise an die alten Cowboy-Filme der Muggel erinnert, die seine Mutter und er spät nachts im Fernsehen geschaut hatten.

Als wäre dies die Erinnerung gewesen, die er gebraucht hätte, rückte plötzlich alles in eine andere Ebene. Hatte er soeben noch die Rolle eines distanzierten Beobachters innegehabt, nahm er die Geschehnisse auf einmal unmittelbar und deutlich war. Den Geruch verbrannter Erde, den festumklammerten Zauberstab in seiner Hand und Sirius Keuchen, das nur von seinen staccato-artigen Flüche unterbrochen wurde. Remus robbte auf Sirius zu.

„Nicht zu mir!", schnappte Sirius zwischen zwei Flüchen. „Wir müssen uns... Protego! Wir müssen und aufteilen!"

Remus schickte einen Fluch in die vage Richtung der Zelte und hastete dann, so schnell er konnte, in Richtung des Wassers. Zwischen den Zelten bewegte sich etwas. Nun, wo er sich nicht mehr in Sirius unmittelbarer Nähe befand, sah er die dunklen Schemen, von denen die Flüche ausgingen, die für Sekunden das Gesicht eines grobschlächtigen Mannes erhellten und die Umrisse eines zweiten erahnen ließen. „Avada Kedavra!", schrie einer von ihnen, als Sirius eine seiner ungezählten Salven abfeuerte.

„Stupor!", rief nun auch Remus und zielte dorthin, wo eben noch das Gesicht zu sehen war. Er traf ins Leere. Plötzlich zischte etwas heißes an seinem Gesicht vorbei. Er warf sich zu Boden. Etwas hartes schlug an seinen Kopf. Lichter tanzten vor seinen Augen.

„Remus!" Eine Stimme brüllte seinen Namen. „Remus? Stupor! Stupor! Remus!"

Ein Schrei ertönte. Er wehte von den Zelten hinüber.

Remus versuchte sich mühsam hochzurappeln. Sein Kopf dröhnte. „REMUS!"

„Es geht mir gut.", wollte er sagen, doch nur ein unverständliches Gemurmel kam ihm über die Lippen.

„MOONY!" Sirius' Stimme überschlug sich. Sie hallte in Remus' Ohren.

Ein brüllender schwarzer Schatten flog auf ihn zu. „Crucio! Crucio!" Remus erwartete den alles einhüllenden Schmerz, er musste stark bleiben, er musste kämpfen, er musste... Doch nichts geschah. Der Schmerz blieb aus, stattdessen ertönte ein lang gestreckter Schrei von den Zelten herüber. Jemand sank neben ihm auf die Knie. Sirius.

„Moony! Moony!" Sirius griff nach ihm. Was? Aber wenn Sirius hier neben ihm war, wer hatte dann den Cruciatus...? Remus registrierte den exakten Moment, in dem Sirius begriff, das er nicht neben einer Leiche kniete, da ein Strahl des schmalen Mondes durch die in der Abenddämmerung heraufgezogenen Wolken brach und Sirius' Gesicht erhellte. Seine Mundwinkel waren gerade dabei sich nach oben zu ziehen, als ihn ein leuchtender Strahl in den Rücken traf. Sirius' Gesicht fiel ausdruckslos in sich zusammen und er sackte stumm auf den taufeuchten Boden, wo er bewegungslos liegen blieb.

Remus erstarrte. Für eine Ewigkeit schien er auf Sirius' gekrümmten Körper zu blicken. Seine Gedanken rasten ins Nichts. Er streckte eine Hand nach Sirius aus und zog sie feuchtwarm zurück. Er starrte auf die dunkle Nässe an seiner Hand. Ein grüner Strahl traf den Baumstamm neben ihm. Eine massive Gestalt kam auf ihn zu getaumelt und murmelte einen weiteren Fluch, der nur Zentimeter neben Sirius' Körper aufprallte. Die Luft summte vor Ozon.

Endlich schien Remus' Geist und sein Körper wieder eins zu werden. Er schnellte er in die Höhe und preschte auf den Mann zu. "Stupor!", brüllte er. "Stupor! Stupor!" Der Mann war längst zusammengebrochen. Wild blickte er sich nach dem zweiten Todesser um und nahm aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung hinter sich am Rande seines Sichtfeldes war. "CRUCIO!", schrie er und wirbelte mit seinem Zauberstab herum, ein einziger Gedanke in seinem Kopf. Er musste ihn aufhalten, er würde ihn aufhalten, egal um welchen Preis. Eine Gestalt fiel stöhnend zu Boden. Ohne jedes Gefühl zu verspüren, ging Remus auf den sich noch am Boden windenden Mann zu. "Cru..." Er stolperte über einen dicken Ast. Wie in Trance hob er ihn auf und betrachtete ihn. Dann schlug er damit auf den Todesser ein. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal, ... Erst ein Geräusch ließ ihn erstarren. Was...? Er starrte auf den Knüppel in seinen Händen und dann auf dem am Boden liegenden Mann. Angewidert schleuderte er den Ast aus seiner Hand und fesselte den Todesser mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, den er neben sich auf dem Boden fand und kaum aufheben konnte, da er noch immer zu vibrieren schien, an den nächsten Baum. Mit zitternden Händen wiederholte er die Prozedur bei dem zweiten Todesser. Er drehte sich um. Jeder Schritt fühlte sich an wie der letzte beim Erklimmen eines Berges, doch schließlich erreichte er Sirius.

Blut. Alles war voller Blut. Remus warf sich neben ihm auf die Knie. Erst jetzt gestattete er sich zu denken. Nein, nein, nein, bitte nicht, war das einzige, das seinen Kopf füllte. Seine Hände flatterten über Sirius Oberkörper. Überall war Blut. Auf seinem Gesicht, seinem Hals, seiner Brust. Wo? Wo war die Wunde, wo kam all das Blut her? Seine Hände klebten von der heißen glitschigen Feuchtigkeit.

Sirius Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Remus umfasste sein Gesicht. Seine Hände hinterließen verschmierte Abdrücke auf Sirius Haut. „Sirius! Sirius, ...", er versuchte sich durch Sirius Kleidung zu wühlen. Sirius schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen. Seine Augen blieben unfokussiert. Remus schüttelte ihn. „Sirius! Verdammte Scheiße!" Doch Sirius antwortete nicht.

Remus kämpfte sich hoch. Schwankend stierte er auf Sirius hinunter. Ziellos drehte er sich um. Er war allein. Warum war er allein? Sirius starb. Wo waren die andern? Warum waren sie nicht hier? Warum hatten sie nicht gekämpft? Sirius öffnete den Mund, Remus ließ sich erneut fallen und strich das klebrige Haar aus Sirius' Stirn. Was sollte er bloß tun? Er musste etwas tun. Ihm fiel nichts ein. Er war Vertrauensschüler gewesen. Er musste etwas tun. Sein Abzeichen hatte geglänzt, genau so wie die Flüssigkeit, die sich über Sirius Körper ausbreitete. Sie schimmerte matt im Mondlicht. Er musste Dumbledore Bescheid sagen. Er wollte sich aufrappeln, als ihm einfiel, dass es hier keinen Dumbledore gab. Nur ihn und Sirius, der den Mund auf und zu klappte, ohne dass ein Ton seine Lippen verließ. Seine Augen hatten sich an Remus' geheftet und verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen wie ein Ertrinkender den Wurf eines Rettungsrings. Remus beugte sich über ihn, streichelte seine Wange und legte seinen Daumen auf Sirius' stammelnden Mund.

Sirius Augen schienen sich in die seinen zu brennen. Er konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, was er sagen wollte, doch auf einmal schien das gleichgültig zu sein. Alles was zählte war seine Hand an Sirius' Gesicht, seine Hand auf Sirius' Brust, sein Blick in Sirius' Augen.

Er spürte einen Lufthauch hinter sich, dann ging sein Kopf in Flammen auf.

* * *

Tbc...

Feedback: Good? Bad? Swiss?


	3. Chapter 3

„... hätte ich das ahnen können? Ich dachte, jemand wollte Sirius erwürgen!"

„Pettigrew, manchmal zweifle ich daran, auf welcher Seite du eigentlich stehst!"

Remus versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Graue Schemen zogen vor ihnen hin und her. Er nahm Menschen wahr, die neben ihm knieten und um ihn herum standen. War das Moody? Oder ein Haufen Todesser? In seinem Zustand wusste er nicht, was das größere Übel wäre.

„Lupin?", knurrte eine Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Eindeutig Moody, also niemand, der ihn töten wollte. Schade.

„Remus? Es tut mir so leid! Wirklich, du musst mir glauben, ich hab dich nicht erkannt und dachte, du wärst ein Todesser und..."

„Nun lass ihn doch erstmal zu sich kommen." Das war James Stimme. James... und Peter. Etwas fehlte. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu erinnern. Wie in Zaubertränke war es diese eine bestimmte Zutat, von der Erfolg oder Niederlage abhingen, die ihm nicht einfallen wollte. Etwas wichtiges, etwas... Sirius! Er richtete sich auf, zumindest versuchte er es, doch sein Kopf rollte zurück in den Nacken und er konnte noch immer nicht die Augen öffnen. „Ssss..."

„Langsam, Junge, langsam.", das war wieder Moody. „Es ist alles in Ordnung." Eine raue Hand legte sich an seine Wange und etwas wurde ihm zwischen die Zähne gesteckt. „Trink das."

Eine dickflüssige übelriechende Substanz floss seinen Hals hinunter. Er hustete krampfhaft. „Na, na, komm, noch ein Schlückchen." Die Prozedur wiederholte sich. Jemand murmelte „Lumos" und langsam aber stetig hob sich der Schleier vor seinen Augen, bis er in den erleuchtete Haufen blinzelte, der sich um ihn gebildet hatte. Zaghaft hob seinen Arm und betastete seinen Hinterkopf. Heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und breitete sich auf seinen gesamten Körper aus. Moody hockte neben ihm auf dem Boden, die Flasche mit dem übelriechenden Trank noch in der Hand. Neben ihm standen Peter und James. Hinter ihnen liefen geschäftige Gestalten hin und her. Peter biss sich auf die Lippe und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während James grimmig auf ihn hinunter blickte und sich dann mit einem erleichterten Grinsen umdrehte. „Was ist passiert? Wo ist..."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wohin James sich umgeschaut hatte.

Sirius saß, am Rande der erleuchteten Lichtung, an einen Baum gelehnt, beide Beine vor sich ausgestreckt, sein Rücken ruhte am Stamm, sein Blick war auf den Boden geheftet. Er sah genauso erschöpft aus, wie Remus sich fühlte. Dann hob er den Kopf, ließ ihn vorsichtig nach hinten gegen den Baumstamm fallen und schaute Remus mit einem Blick an, der so ausdruckslos war, als hätte ein Dementor ihm die Seele aus dem Leib gesogen. Er war von oben bis unten mit getrocknetem Blut überzogen, sein Haar war von verkrustetem Blut und Schmutz verfilzt. Trotzdem sah es für einen Moment so aus, als ob Sirius den Baum aufrecht hielt und nicht anders herum.

Remus schluckte. Er musste den Blick abwenden. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf Moody.

Moody klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Remus kämpfte dagegen an, sich zusammenzukrümmen. Seine Knie und Hände bluteten. Etwas warmes Klebriges lief ihm die Stirn hinunter und erst jetzt spürte er das beständige dumpfe Pochen in seinem Schädel.

„Was ist passiert? Wo wart ihr?" In seinem Kopf surrte es wie in einem Käfig voller Wichtel.

Moody, der seinem Blick gefolgt war, sagte: „Es geht allen gut. Potter hatte die weise Einsicht, sich nicht allein mit zwei mordlustigen Todessern zu duellieren. Im Gegensatz zu anderen hier Anwesenden." Moodys Blick bohrte sich in seinen.

„Peter war losgezogen, euch zu suchen.", sagte James. Peter sah ihn kleinlaut an und murmelte: „Ich hatte einfach nur so großen Hunger."

„Ich hab Rauch gerochen. Von einer Zigarette. Ich dachte, es hätten sich vielleicht ein paar Muggel in die Gegend verirrt, also bin ich in Deckung gegangen. Ich hatte doch nie Muggelkunde.", sagte James. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich mit ihnen reden sollte."

„Ja, ja.", unterbrach ihn Moody unwirsch. „Und als Potter erkannte, dass es sich nicht um ein paar harmlose Angler, sondern um die Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem handelte, ist er sofort ins Ministerium appariert, um uns zu benachrichtigen. Kluger Schachzug, hätte bestimmt auch funktioniert, wenn wir nicht gerade auf einer Mission in Transsylvanien unterwegs gewesen wären. Naja, als wir schließlich hier ankamen, stürmte Pettigrew so eben aus dem Wald und jagte dir einen Fluch in den Rücken." Moody schielte zu Peter hinüber und grummelte dann kaum hörbar: „Du kannst von Glück sprechen, dass er nie der Hellste war."

„Es tut mir so leid, Remus.", sagte Peter mit flehendem Blick. „Ich wusste doch nicht, dass du es warst. Ich dachte, jemand wollte Sirius umbringen."

„Schon gut, schon gut.", sagte Remus und wedelte schwach mit einer Hand. „Es ist ja nichts passiert."

„Nichts passiert?", blökte Moody. „Junge, du kannst von Glück sagen, dass du noch am Leben bist." Er blickte auf das Blut an Remus Körper, auf das Blut, das über den gesamten Zeltplatz verteilt war und zu Sirius, der noch immer mehr tot als lebendig aussah. „Bei dieser Verwüstung müssen die Todesser mit Unverzeihlichen nur so um sich geworfen haben. Auf sie warten mindestens ein paar Jahre Azkaban. Ein gefundenes Fressen für die Dementoren... Wie, bei Merlins Bart, habt ihr das hier überlebt?"

Remus sah zu Sirius hinüber, doch er machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen, sondern starrte auf seine Hände.

In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde fasste Remus seine Entscheidung. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr so genau. Es ist alles etwas verschwommen. Einer der Todesser hat mich getroffen, dann hat Sirius ihm mit einem Schockzauber erledigt." Sirius' Kopf schnellte hoch, doch Remus vermied es mit aller Kraft, ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich ganz auf Moody. „Sirius kam zu mir herüber, um sich zu überprüfen, dass ich nicht schwer verletzt worden war, wurde dann aber selbst von dem zweiten Todesser getroffen."

Er brach ab. Wenn er jetzt zugab, dass auch er einen unverzeihlichen Fluch abgegeben hatte, würde er den beiden Todessern bald in einer Zelle Gesellschaft leisten. Er schluckte krampfhaft.

„Und was passierte mit dem zweiten?", wollte Peter ungeduldig wissen.

Remus schwieg.

„Remus hat sich um ihn gekümmert.", sagte Sirius plötzlich. Seine Stimme krächzte, aber Remus hörte den Stolz in der Stimme.

James schnaubte amüsiert. „Wie? Hat Remus ihn in ein tiefschürfendes Gespräch über die Vorteile von Alraunenumtopfung während des Mondzyklus verwickelt?"

„Nein.", hustete Sirius mit einem leichten Grinsen und einem Seitenblick auf Remus. „Er hat einen Ast genommen, ihn niedergeprügelt und dann an einen Baumstamm gefesselt."

James starrte ihn an. Dann drehte er sich um und starrte Remus an. Vier Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn und er wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

„Lupin?" Moody fing sich als erster. „Mit einem Ast? Niedergeprügelt?" Er blinzelte. „Ha, ha, ha. Das ich das noch erleben durfte! Ha, ha, ha, ha..."

Er schlug Remus auf die Schulter, dass er vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte.

„Oh, 'Tschuldigung." Moody stand auf. „Potter, morgen will ich den ausführlichen Bericht auf meinem Schreibtisch haben. Black, Lupin, ab ins St. Mungos. Pettigrew, du hilfst der Spurenverwischungs-Abteilung beim Aufräumen."

* * *

Remus saß leicht genervt in seinem Bett, während Heilerin Constance um ihn herum wirbelte, wie eine Henne um ihre Küken.

Er schaute auf, als die Tür aufging und sah Sirius, der belustigt die sich vor ihm entfaltende Szene beobachtete.

„Geht es ihnen auch wirklich gut? Möchten sie noch ein Glas Wasser oder noch ein Kissen?"

„Nein, vielen Dank, wirklich nicht." Remus hob protestierend die Hände.

„Soll ich ihnen ein Buch besorgen. Es kann ja so schrecklich langweilig sein. Am besten, ich bleibe einfach hier und leiste ihnen noch ein wenig Gesellschaft."

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig."

„Wie wäre es mit etwas zu Essen, sie müssen einfach besser auf ihre Gesundheit achten!"

„Ich weiß ihre Bemühungen zu schätzen, aber...", in gespielter Überraschung riss er die Augen auf. „Oh, ein Besucher!"

Heilerin Constance fuhr herum. „Die Besuchszeit ist abgelaufen!", fauchte sie, als sie Sirius sah.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte Sirius und zeigte ihr sein bezaubernstes Lächeln. „Ich bin nämlich auch Patient."

Sie funkelte ihn weiter an. „Nun gut." Sie drehte sich zu Remus um und sagte strahlend: „Sollte sie noch einen weiteren Wunsch haben, ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab genügt und ich eile herbei." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ging sie hinaus.

Sirius sah ihr nach, doch das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht, als er sich wieder Remus zu wandte.

„Sie ist ganz schön vernarrt in dich.", sagte er.

„James hat ihr erzählt, ich hätte eigenständig und schwerstverletzt vier Todessern ohne meinen Zauberstab und halbblind den Gar ausgemacht. Ich glaube, er wollte mir einen Gefallen tun."

„Hm." Sirius trat einen Schritt näher ans Bett heran und umfasste die Kante des Fußendes.

„Hat er aber nicht."

Sirius schwieg. Eine zeitlang sagte keiner ein Wort.

Remus sah hinab auf seine Hände.

Schließlich räusperte sich Sirius.

„Ja.", fragte Remus

„Also, ..."

„Ja?"

„Müssen wir jetzt über unsere _Gefühle_ sprechen?", sagte Sirius ohne ihn anzusehen.

Remus verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„Was da draußen passiert ist..."

„Was genau _ist_ da daußen passiert, Sirius?"

„Du wurdest getroffen."

„Ich wurde getroffen."

„Und dann wurde ich getroffen..."

„Dann wurdest du getroffen."

Remus wartete. Geduldig. Ohne irgendeine Spur von Zorn. Oder Ungeduld.

Sirius schwieg.

Remus wartete weiter, mit höchstens einem Anflug von Ungeduld. Oder Zorn.

Sirius öffnete den Mund.

Und schloss ihn wieder.

Remus sorgfältig kontrollierte, über Jahre aufrechtgehaltene Fassade begann zu bröckeln.

„Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?", zischte er. „Ich fass es nicht." Er begann zu zittern. Unterdrückte Wut, unterdrückte Angst, in diesem einen Moment brach alles offen, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. „Ich dachte, du wärst tot. Ich dachte, du wärst tot und ich wollte sie umbringen. Ich wollte sie töten, nicht mich verteidigen oder sie entwaffnen, nein, ich wollte sie auslöschen. Und ich habe nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass sie mich treffen könnten. Es war mir egal. Es war mir egal, weil ich dachte du wärst tot... Und nun..." Er holte tief Luft und merkte, wie seine Stimme brach. Mühsam gewann er die Kontrolle über sich zurück. „Nun frage ich mich, was das bedeutet. Verstehst du?"

Remus lockerte seine Hände, die er in die Decke gekrallt hatte, um nicht Sirius in einem unkontrollierten Anfall doch noch zu erwürgen, denn mitten in seiner Rede hatte Sirius angefangen zu lächeln. Und nun, als er fertig war und sein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt hatte, da stand ihm Sirius gegenüber und grinste ihn nahezu unverschämt glücklich an.

„Das war mein großer, dramatischer Monolog, und du fängst an zu grinsen?"

Sirius nickte und trat um das Bettende herum auf ihn zu.

„Aber was bedeutet das jetzt?"

„Es bedeutet,", sagte Sirius immer noch glücklich lächelnd, „dass du mich magst, dass du mich interessant findest." Seine Stimme hatte einen singenden Tonfall angenommen.

Remus wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte.

„Sirius.", sagte er. „Wenn du sagst, ich finde dich _interessant_, dann meinst du doch nicht: 'Ich finde dich interessant, so wie ich Fungus-Infektionen interessant finde', oder?"

Sirius grinste und setzt sich auf Remus' Bettkante. „Nein, Remus, du findest mich interessanter, als du Fungus-Infektionen interessant findest."

Remus starrte ihn an, verdutzt. Dann beugte sich Sirius zu ihm vor, als wollte er ihm ein Geheimnis erzählen, außer, dass er näher kam und noch näher und schließlich musste Remus sich ein Stück zurück lehnen, denn es war einfach zu merkwürdig, Sirius zu küssen. Sie saßen in einem Krankenzimmer, nachdem sie die letzten Minuten damit verbracht hatten, über Todesser und Gewaltphantasien zu sprechen. Er fing fast an zu lachen. Fast.

Stattdessen stellte er erstaunt fest: „Du findest mich auch interessanter, als du Fungus-Infektionen interessant findest."

Sirius lachte auf und warf griff nach ihm. Warme Arme legten sich um seinen Nacken, seinen Rücken. Remus wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er wartete ab. Sirius ließ ihn nicht los, sondern vergrub seine Gesicht in Remus' Nacken.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Remus.

„Jetzt?", murmelte Sirius und seine Lippen berührten Remus' Haut. „Jetzt werden wir erstmal beide gesund. Dann apparieren wir zu dir. Oder zu mir. Und dann..." Sirius Atem streifte sein Ohr. „Dann werde ich dich küssen."

„Ja?"

„Ja."

„Okay." Remus dachte darüber nach. Vielleicht war es zu komisch, zu seltsam. So seltsam wie ein Werwolf als Vertrauensschüler, so seltsam wie drei Freunde, die zu Hund, Hirsch und Ratte wurden. So seltsam wie sein ganzes, beschissenes Leben. „Unter einer Bedingung."

„Welche?", sagte Sirius an seinem Hals.

„Nie wieder Camping-Trips!"

Ende

Feedback: Good? Bad? Swiss?


End file.
